


Everyone Leaves In The End

by Potterhead2468



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahk has anxiety, Everyone leaves Ahk in the end, MY POOR CHILD, Originally Posted on Tumblr, that's why he has trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2468/pseuds/Potterhead2468
Summary: Ahkmenrah has trouble trusting people.All it does it gets you hurt in the end.





	

Making friends didn’t come easy to Ahkmenrah. How could it? Everyone he ever cared about broke his heart in the end. He spent 54 years trapped in his Sarcophagus begging for an escape, it never worked. It hurt. His heart hurt. Everything hurt. Night after night consumed by the panic, sometimes he wished the stupid tablet had never been made. None of this would have happened.    
  
When he’s let out for the first time in 54 years Ahk is so grateful, so confused but genuinely happy, that the fear he’s been feeling all this time doesn’t even cross his mind. And when the Guardian of Brooklyn mentions his tablet has been stolen, the only thing on his mind is getting it back.    
  
The fear starts to settle in on the balcony. When Larry introduces him to the museum and he can feel every single eye turning towards him. It’s all he can do to nod slightly, to not turn and run away. His heart’s pounding rapidly in his chest, and all he can think is “Pharaoh’s don’t have panic attacks. You are the descendant of a god you must stay calm. You cannot have a panic attack here.”    
  
He gets it under control by the time everyone goes their separate ways. Focuses on his tablet, on getting it back safely and into his hands before the sun rises. He can worry about the others later.   
  
It’s adrenaline, he realizes, that keeps his going that night and the next. The high of being free, of getting his tablet back, of finally for the first time in 54 years being around other people that keep a smile on his face.    
  
Halfway through the party it all comes crashing down. The noise, the people, suddenly it all just becomes too much. He needs out, he has to get out. As politely as he can Ahk removes himself from the room, takes off back to his room, and spends the rest of the night behind his sarcophagus panicking.    
  
Larry stops by Ahkmenrah’s tomb after rounds. The pharaoh had left so suddenly last night, he wanted to check and make sure he was okay. But the lid is still on Ahk’s sarcophagus, and when Larry gets close enough he can hear him crying. He’s not sure which worries him more, so he quickly pulls the thing off to reveal the unbandaged face of Ahk staring back at him, except it’s almost like he’s not really there.    
  
When Larry gets Ahk to come back to him, he’s a different person than he had been these past two days. Subdued, quiet. Hardly spoke a word, wouldn’t meet Larry’s eyes as he spoke. He looked scared, frightened, and when Larry looked closer, Ahk looked broken.    
  
It takes weeks for Larry to break through Ahkmenrah’s shell. He spends most of his time not doing rounds sitting by the pharaoh’s side, telling stories, introducing him to new things. It takes him time, but he manages to break down the walls and become the best friend Ahk has ever had.    
  
He get’s to see what the true Ahkmenrah is like. The one that smiles brightly at everything, has a laugh that you can’t help but laugh along. Who loves jokes and pizza and sweets and everything about the modern world. Loves to read and watch tv and just really wants to try on nail polish just once. Ahk whose face lights up when he talks about anything and everything that he enjoys, whose face softens when he talks of Egypt and of home, and hardens when he mentions his brother. Ahk who loves to tease Larry and takes the teasing easily back, who has amazing fighting skills he trains the night guard with. Loves the moon and stars and fresh air, but refuses to leave his room to see them. Who’s claustrophobic and has panic attacks, but for once isn’t trying to hide them from anyone.    
  
Ahk feels safe with the Guardian of Brooklyn. For the first time in 54 years he think he has found home, in the quiet of him tomb, Larry next to him as they discuss any numbers of topics. That feeling is home.    
  
It takes Larry almost a year to convince Ahk to let his guard down even slightly around the others. For them he is still the shy, anxious pharaoh who never says too much or gets too close in fear of causing his own heart to break.    
  
A fear reconfirmed the night Larry leaves for a new job just a year after starting this one.    
  
Everyone leaves in time. Everyone breaks your heart.    
  
Making friends didn’t come easy to Ahkmenrah.


End file.
